Felicia
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human (Ice Tribe) |birthday =February 19 |nationality =Nohr |residence =Ice Tribe Village Northern Fortress |occupation(s)=Maid of Corrin Retainer of Corrin |relatives =Kilma (Father) Flora (Older Twin Sister) |game =Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 1: Nohr |firstjoined =Chapter 2: Gift of Ganglari (if male Corrin) or Chapter 16 (if female Corrin) |class =Maid |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Nozomi Sasaki English Conner Kelly-Eiding }} Felicia is a playable character from Fire Emblem Fates. She is Corrin's personal maid. Felicia will be Corrin's ally regardless of their chosen route, but will join the battlefield in different points of the story depending of the gender of the main character. Profile Felicia is a maid working for Corrin, serving their every need in the Kingdom of Nohr. She is also the younger twin sister of Flora and the youngest daughter of the Ice Tribe's chieftain, Kilma. Naturally, Felicia has some control over ice, but is not quite as proficient as Flora. However, her fighting skills are superior to her older sister's. Like Flora, however, both are not actually domestic servants. She and Flora were actually kidnapped away from the village of the Ice tribe to be held hostage to prevent them from starting a violent insurrection. Felicia herself appears unaware of this, however; when Niles confronts her about it, she denies that she is a hostage. In Felicia's dialogue with Flora in the Nohr path, it's implied that Kilma and Flora deliberately kept Felicia in the dark. In her B-Support with Corrin, Corrin once caught a bad fever and Felicia used an Ice Tribe technique to take the heat from them and onto herself, something that is noted to be a very difficult and dangerous technique to use. While successful, it left Felicia deathly sick. If Corrin is female, Felicia will remain in the Northern Fortress with Flora. At the end of Chapter 15 of Birthright, Conquest and ''Revelation'', Felicia will eventually find Corrin's My Castle and promptly joins their cause. In the case of the male Corrin, she is more involved with the first few chapters. Prologue After many years stuck in the Northern Fortress, Corrin finally wins the approval of King Garon to leave the fortress. If Corrin is female, she remains at the Fortress in the meantime with Flora. If Corrin is male, Felicia accompanies him to Castle Krakenburg where they are tasked with executing Kaze and Rinkah. After Corrin refuses, he is tasked with surveying a fortress at the Bottomless Canyon and Felicia tags along. After the battle, Corrin goes missing and Felicia goes off in search of him. Felicia eventually reunites with him during the first battle between Hoshido and Nohr where Corrin must make a choice of which kingdom to follow. Regardless of the path Corrin has chosen to follow, Felicia follows him. Birthright If Corrin is female, Felicia will rejoin the army after completing Chapter 15. After departing from Mount Garou, Takumi develops a severe fever and the army decides to search for medicine to save him at a Nohrian stronghold. There, they encounter Flora whom Felicia is happy to see again. Flora agrees to help them find the medicine they need, however their are stopped by Iago who attacks and critically wounds Flora. After a long battle, Iago is repelled and Flora miraculously recovers. Flora offers to take everyone to the Ice Tribe village to recuperate, an idea that Felicia supports. On the way there Felicia recalls how much they wanted to bring Corrin to their village and Flora grimly agrees. Arriving at the village, Flora heads off to prepare something, however Flora returns with Ice Village tribesmen who attack the Hoshidan army. Confused about why Flora is betraying them, Flora keeps silent and a battle ensues. After Flora is defeated, Felicia and Corrin forgive Flora for attacking her, but wonder what brought her to attack Corrin. Flora reveals that King Garon threatened to execute her if she did not take the mission to kill Corrin. Too scared to try and stand up to him, Flora accepted the mission. Felicia states that it does not matter and that they can be together again. However, Flora refuses and, out of guilt for attacking her former liege and her beloved sister, sets herself ablaze. Felicia desperately attempts to convince her to stop and uses her ice powers to extinguish the flames. Despite Felicia's best attempts, the magical fire consumes Flora, killing her by self-immolation. Felicia can do nothing but grieve for her fallen sister, causing her to suffer temporary depression. Despite her grief, Felicia steels herself and pushes forward, determined to help Corrin win the war against King Garon. Conquest If Corrin is male, despite under orders for Corrin to travel to the Ice Tribe alone, Felicia, not knowing that Corrin was supposed to do the task himself, followed Corrin to assist them in taking down Faceless in the Woods of the Forlorn, eventually being aided by Silas, Elise and her retainers, Arthur and Effie, who were under Xander's orders to follow and assist Corrin behind Garon's back. As Corrin and his forces approach the Ice Tribe village, a sudden blizzard blankets the snow, causing Corrin to black out, but Corrin manages to be nursed back to health by the Kilma, the village's leader, not knowing that Corrin was sent to put down the Ice Tribe's rebellion. Felicia and Elise eventually find Corrin, and Felicia is shocked to find her sister, Flora, in the village, because she thought she was still at the Nohrian capital. Elise then unwittingly blurts out Corrin's purpose for coming to the village to suppress the rebellion and a fight ensues. Should Felicia confront Flora during the battle, Flora cannot understand why Felicia is attacking her tribesmen. Felicia tells her that she remains loyal to Corrin, but clarifies that he did not come to the village with the intent of destroying it. Similarly, confronting Kilma has the Ice Tribe leader in pain for having to attack his own daughter. Nevertheless, both Flora and Kilma are defeated, but spared, along with the rest of the tribe, who were healed by Elise and Felicia, leading to the Ice Tribe temporarily halting their rebellion. If Corrin is female, Felicia will rejoin the army after completing Chapter 15 and is thus not involved with the previous events of this route mentioned above. In Chapter 21, as Corrin's army ascends the Eternal Stairway in a bid to enter the realm of Hoshido, Felicia and Jakob alarm the group that all of the Hoshidan soldiers are dead. Suddenly, they are ambushed by a horde of Faceless, which killed the soldiers and Felicia and the army barely manages to escape. Revelation The male Corrin, unable to choose between their families from Hoshido and Nohr, attempts to reason with Xander and Ryoma in order to prevent them from fighting to no avail. Wanting to stop them and get them to listen to reason, Azura suggests that Corrin take down the lead captains of both armies. Felicia joins Corrin before the fight begins. While successful in catching Xander and Ryoma's attention, their action is perceived as an act of betrayal by both and they are branded as traitors. Forced to flee from the battlefield, Corrin, Felicia, and Azura are taken to the My Castle realm by Lilith for their safety. Felicia remains by their side from that point onward. If Corrin is female, Felicia will rejoin the army after completing the chapter Rainbow Sage. Personality Felicia has a warm, caring personality, especially towards Corrin. Steadfastly loyal to them, she readily follows them without a moment's hesitation, especially male Corrin whom she follows from the very beginning of his journey. Even when fighting against her own tribesmen, her older sister Flora, and her father, Kilma, she remains loyal to him. She takes her job as Corrin's maid seriously and desires to become a proper maid like her sister, Flora. Much to her chagrin, Felicia is hopelessly clumsy in her duties and constantly makes mistakes in her tasks. She is known to sulk in corners after particularly disastrous chores. While typically sweet, Felicia can get feisty if she feels like she is being talked down to, particularly in her supports with Subaki, Saizo and Takumi. Despite her lacking skill, Felicia constantly devoting time everyday to improve her skills in a maid to better accommodate Corrin and to be of better assistance to others in the army as well. In stark contrast to her capabilities as a maid, Felicia is a fighting prodigy. Though she had very little formal training prior to being instructed by Gunther, many have noted that she is a natural fighter, even by Flora herself. Her support with Jakob acknowledge this, as he and Gunther were both strict in teaching her. Peri acknowledges her skill as she was easily able to parry her attacks with the intent of murdering Felicia. Peri was so impressed, she personally invited Felicia to train her servants back at her home so they will "put up a better fight" when she attacks them. Felicia feels that her martial prowess is her one saving grace that prevents her from being completely useless to Corrin. She is the most destructive person in the army. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Fates Base Stats |-|Chapter 2= Shuriken - D Staff - D |Item= Iron Dagger Heal }} |-|Chapter 16= Shuriken - C (+50%) Staff - C (+50%) |Item= (None) }} Growth Rates |40% |20% |45% |45% |55% |65% |20% |45% |} Max Stat Modifiers | -2 | +2 | 0 | +1 | 0 | -1 | +1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} *Felicia has access to the Apothecary, Oni Savage, Spear Fighter, or Wyvern Rider class only if she marries a male Corrin with that class as his secondary class. Special Classes |} Supports '''Romantic Supports' * Corrin (Male) * Jakob * Kaze * Silas Hoshido * Ryoma * Takumi * Saizo * Kaden * Hinata * Azama * Subaki * Hayato Nohr * Xander * Leo * Benny * Keaton * Arthur * Odin * Laslow * Niles Other Supports * Corrin (Female) * Hana * Peri * Flora * Felicia's child Overall Base Class Felicia starts off as a weak offensive unit with incredibly low strength and is very delicate in her defense growths as well. However, given the nature of her offensive weapon of choice, Shuriken, she is good for setting up kills for other more capable units by giving stat reductions. Most of her stat growth rates are middling at best, giving her lopsided, almost erratic stat gains with only Speed and Luck having growth rates over 50%. Her growths are only slightly below average overall, however, and her poor Strength growth can be overcome by equipping her with a Flame Shuriken or Felicia's Plate since her magic growths are just slightly better. She is the first healer that the male Corrin receives and is a decent healer for most of the early game, but is overshadowed by Elise and Sakura once they are recruited, sufficiently trained, and promoted. However, there are perks for her, especially if used by a male Corrin. Felicia serves as a great supporting unit for the male Corrin, especially for Attack Stance and Guard Stance as it allows Corrin to fully utilize her Demoiselle skill for its damage reduction and her personal skill, Devoted Partner, which increases Corrin's damage dealt by 2 while reducing their received damage by 2 so long as the two are partnered that way. For female Corrins, most likely Jakob will fulfill this same role for them. Since she is recruited later in the story and has barely increased her stats, he will be much better for them than she will at that point if the player has put time into him. Players may be surprised to find that Felicia's stats are very low for a promoted unit, as she is only slightly more powerful than the first tier opponents the player is facing. Unlike most Pre-Promoted units, she can be easily felled by beginning enemies if the player is not careful, but there is a special condition with Felicia. Felicia basically has four Eternal Seals built into her, giving her a max level cap of 40 rather than 20, allowing her to grow alongside most of the units in the army. Additionally, she can easily acquire more Promoted class skills as her EXP gains are considered the same as a first tier unit, rather than Gunter who would gain Promoted EXP gains. This allows her to skill grind much sooner and much more easily than other units. Regardless of when she is recruited, Felicia starts off with her Troubadour skills already learned. As mentioned above, she has Demoiselle to reduce the damage done to male characters in a two tile zone around her. She also has Resistance +2 which is mainly good for early game Felicia but loses potency later. If playing with a female Corrin, she will start off with Live to Serve, while male Corrins will have to train her to learn it. This skill gives her the ability to heal herself as long as she heals someone else, good for minimizing staff usage while allowing her to stick close to Corrin while continuing to support him and keep herself alive. She will later learn Tomebreaker to help avoid magic attacks and make her a viable anti-mage unit. She can also reclass into the Strategist class if needed to give her a decent movement and an emphasis on using her magic stat for offense rather than strength. Even if the player is not keeping her in this class, it will provide Rally Resistance and Inspiration for more supportive options. Secondary Class Felicia's secondary class is the Mercenary class, which are good for a more physically offensive Felicia, though her strength stat leave a lot to be desired without the aid of Energy Drops. Her Mercenary skills include Good Fortune, which is a decent recovery skill, but only has a slight chance of activation, and Strong Riposte which increases her damage dealt by 3 when she is attacked, which is good for her base class due to the low base damage. The Hero promotion provides Sol for a solid recovery attack skill and Axebreaker to avoid Axes that are more effective against her usage of Shuriken. Bow Knight provides Rally Skill for more support and Shurikenbreaker to avoid shuriken attacks. Friendship Class Felicia has three Friendship Units: Hana, Peri, and Flora *'Hana' — Hana provides her with the Samurai class. The Samurai gives her Duelist's Blow to allow her to set up enemy take downs by increasing her Avoid by having her initiate a battle, allowing her to hit the enemy with a higher chance of dodging retaliation for full safety. Vantage works as well, allowing her to tag damage or kill enemies when her health is low before she is killed. Swordmaster provides Astra which can assist in her chances of hitting an enemy to apply the stat reductions. Master of Arms provides Seal Strength for additional stat reductions and Life and Death if the player is willing to have riskier attacks. *'Peri' — Provides her with the Cavalier class. Cavalier provides Elbow Room to boost damage in tiles containing no terrain effects and Shelter to rescue any badly damaged units. Paladin gives Felicia Defender to increase her battle stats when paired with another unit and Aegis to reduce incoming Bow, Tome, and Shuriken damage. Great Knight provides Luna which bypasses half the enemy's defense, allowing stronger attacks from her and Armored Blow to reduce physical damage taken during attacks that she initiates. *'Flora' — Provides her with the Dark Mage class. Out of all of Felicia's non-partner classes, this is her only magic reclass, which benefits nicely off of her innate stat growths that have more benefits towards magic if planning on leaving her out of the Maid class in a more offensive role. Heartseeker works great for reducing her enemy's avoid to apply her stat reductions in her base class with better ease while Malefic Aura can boost the magic damage dealt to enemies around her. Given that she takes damage hard if she is hit, Vengeance from the Sorcerer promotion can provide her with the additional damage to deal tremendous damage while Bowbreaker gives her the other weapon breaker skill that is effective against her Shuriken. The Dark Knight class provides Seal Magic for more stat reduction compounding and Lifetaker to give her a strong regeneration if she can kill an enemy. Partner Class Felicia has nineteen potential romantic supports, giving her a good range of classes to choose from. * [[Corrin|'Male Corrin']] - He has the unique distinction of passing Felicia classes that she cannot obtain otherwise, depending on which secondary classes the player chooses for him. Try to equip him with a class that Felicia can't get from other prospect boyfriends, like Wyvern Knight. * Kaze/Saizo - 'Both provide the Ninja class for Felicia. As skill and speed are some of her better growths, it's definitely a class worth considering. She will already be proficient in Shuriken. Felicia will gain the skill Locktouch, which will make her a useful support unit. Putting together the weakened stats from the shuriken plus acquiring Poison Strike right away (as Felicia starts out promoted), she is great at softening up enemies to feed kills to other units. Master Ninja gives Felicia swords, although shuriken are better suited for her. When she gains Lethality, her skill will most likely be adequate at best, making it quite difficult to pull off. Shurikenfaire gives Felicia extra shuriken damage, making her a little more flexible as to what the player would like to do with her. In the Mechanist line, Felicia will gain Bow usage and more Movement. Golembane is not a very useful skill in Birthright or Revelation and is only mediocre in Conquest, as there isn't much of an abundance of golems. The highly-prized Replicate can be acquired through this class. Once acquired, Felicia can easily cover more of the battlefield to support her allies or chip down enemies. However, one must be careful as her Defense is not very high. * [[Jakob|'Jakob]]/Silas/Xander - All of them provide the Cavalier class for Felicia. The Elbow Room skill provides 3 extra damage on terrain with no bonuses. Shelter Can help her get units out of the way & later heal them after they've gotten to safety. Paladin gives Felicia Defender which increases all stats by 1 except movement while in Guard Stance. Aegis is a skill Felicia benefits from now matter what. Since her decent skill growth rate gives it a pretty good activation rate. If activated it halves damage from Bows, Tomes, Shurikens, Dragonstones, Breaths, & Boulders. Great Knight provides Luna (Skill) Which has a good chance of activating due to her aforementioned decent skill growth and can halve the Defense & Resistance which helps for dishing out damage. The final skill Armored Blow can help cut back on the damage Felicia takes from physical attacks when she initiates battle which helps due to her poor Defense growth. * Benny - '''Provides the Knight class for Felicia. The Defense +2 skill is useful to have on any unit. Felicia can see a lot of use with this skill. When used as a support unit, it gives her a bit more durability. If the player has made her an offensive unit, it's also helpful for her there, as Felicia has been known to somewhat struggle taking hits. Natural Cover will also do her good no matter what the player chooses for the same reasons as Defense +2. Promoting to General gives Felicia the skill Wary Fighter, a skill that can easily weigh her down. Felicia normally doesn't have too much problems doubling opponents. However, if the player chooses to keep her as a General, it is worth considering keeping it on her. The final skill of General, Pavise, is a useful skill for Felicia no matter how the player uses her. As Felicia has a decent skill growth rate, Pavise has the potential to activate a good amount of the time. When activated, Pavise halves any physical damage Felicia would normally take. *Leo/Odin ' - Both provide the Dark Mage class for her. The benefits have already been depicted above under Flora's section. *[[Hayato|'Hayato']] - Hayato provides the Diviner class for her, with pretty good results since it's a mostly Magic-related reclass that will let her use her good Magic growths. *[[Ryoma|'Ryoma']]'/Hinata' - Both provide the Samurai class for her. The benefits have already been depicted above under Hana's section. Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Maid Mayhem :''A maid of Nohr who's eager to do good work yet often bungles. One of Corrin's retainers. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: Dagger |Skill= Iron Dagger }} Dagger |Skill= Iron Dagger }} Dagger |Skill= Steel Dagger }} Dagger |Skill= Silver Dagger Chilling Wind }} Dagger |Skill= Silver Dagger+ Chilling Wind }} Skills |-|A Season for Picnics= ;Off the Menu :Hails from the Ice Tribe. Younger twin of Flora. Leaves a trail of blunders in her wake despite her best efforts to prepare beforehand. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Axe |Skill= Eldhrímnir Chilling Wind }} Skills Quotes ''Fates'' :Felicia/Fates Quotes' ''Heroes'' :Felicia/Heroes Quotes' Possible Endings Felicia - Maid Mayhem (ドジっメイド, Dojitsu Meido lit. Clumsy Maid) : Felicia served as Corrin's maid for the rest of her life. Her time on the battlefield helped her overcome most of her clumsiness. But she still broke a dish every now and then for old times' sake. ; Felicia and Corrin (Birthright/Conquest) : Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as the wise King of Valla. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Arthur : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Azama : Azama decided to use his talents to inspire and heal the people of Hoshido—rather than taunt them. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Benny : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Hayato : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Hinata : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Jakob : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Kaden : Despite marriage, Kaden continued to travel, turning favors. Later, he served as chief of his village. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Keaton : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Laslow : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. His wife, Felicia, left Corrin's ''side to be with her husband but sent her a letter once a year. ;Felicia and Leo :Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Niles : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Odin : There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. His wife, Felicia, left ''Corrin's ''side to be with her husband but sent her a letter once a year. ; Felicia and Ryoma : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule led to an era of unprecedented prosperity. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Saizo : Saizo disappeared from official records after the war, but no doubt he served the royal family forever. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Silas : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Subaki : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Takumi :Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Xander : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Felicia is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Fire Emblem Heroes Felicia appears as an obtainable character. Her class is Maid Mayhem. ;Maid Mayhem *A maid of Nohr who's eager to do good work yet often bungles. One of Corrin's retainers. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Etymology Felicia is a feminine form of the Latin name Felicius, a derivative of Felix, meaning lucky or successful. In England, it has occasionally been used since the Middle Ages. Trivia *All of Felicia's attacks have a unique visual effect (ice in her case). She shares this trait with Flora (also ice), Rinkah (fire), and Fuga (wind). **Of the four noted characters, Felicia is the only one whose personal skill doesn't have the word 'blood' in the Japanese version and doesn't rely on not being at full HP. *Felicia shares her Japanese voice actress, Nozomi Sasaki, with Oboro. **Felicia shares her English voice actress, Connor Kelly-Eiding, with Setsuna, as well as Catria in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, in addition to Fire Emblem Heroes. *Felicia was voted as the 11th most popular female in Nintendo's official Fates character poll. **Felicia was voted 5th most married character in Famitsu's poll. **Felicia came in 14th place for females in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. She had 9,121 total votes. *Felicia and Flora's birthday is the same date that Fire Emblem Fates was released in North America. *When spoken to at a Dairy Farm, it's revealed that Felicia is allergic to milk, or lactose intolerant. *Felicia's official artwork depicts her wielding/throwing an Iron Dagger. *Felicia's favorite vegetable, iceberg lettuce, corresponds with her being from the Ice Tribe. *In two of her Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) cards, she is depicted wielding/throwing a Soldier's Knife, despite not being able to wield one as a Maid. *Felicia shares the critical hit quote, "Here goes nothing!" with Benny and Sakura. *Elise names a spell after Felicia in Fire Emblem Warriors. * Felicia and Flora are probably inspired, respectively, by Ram and Rem from ''Re:Zero ''since their personalities, occupations and appearances are very similar. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters